


Burn

by Toft



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Candles, Dominance, F/F, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not very good at giving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



> Promptfic for monanotlisa: Sam/Tayla, _candela_.

Candlelight flickers for a second across Teyla's intent face, then heat flares against Sam's breastbone, more shock than pain, making all her hairs stand on end.

" _Ah!_ "

As the wax cools and the pain settles into a raw tenderness, Teyla bends and blows across the wax, then peels it back from Sam's skin, following her fingers with her tongue. Sam shivers under the onslaught, and squirms against the complicated lattice of knots around her wrists and ankles, unable to stop tracking the candle in Teyla's hand, to stop her flight reflexes kicking in. Teyla's mouth quirks, and Sam grimaces in apology.

"Oh god, I'm so terrible at this," she blurts out. Afterimages of the candle flame dance across her vision, her whole body tense and wary, even though she's turned on as hell too. She wants to relax into it, she wants to do what Teyla wants, she saw Teyla's disappointed eyes when she asked if she could do this and Sam said, "I don't - I don't know that I can -" and she forced herself to lie down and give up, but she can't stop herself from fighting.

Teyla raises an eyebrow, and straddles Sam, raised on her knees and one hand. Sam can feel the warmth of her naked, fabulous body all the way down, but she isn't touching her. Without warning, she spills another drop of wax on Sam's sternum, just below her left breast. Sam hisses and arches up, and Teyla bites down gently over her flexed bicep, runs her tongue along the corded muscle.

"You are missing the point," she murmurs, and blows across the wax. As it cools, it crinkles and pinches the tender patch of skin. Sam hisses. Teyla leans down and kisses her mouth fiercely, licking wet and biting at her lips. Three drops of pain spark and burn out across Sam's stomach, and her legs jerk upward instinctively, but the ropes catch and hold her. She whimpers. Teyla exhales heavily in her ear, and slides the hand which isn't holding the candle down her own body, between her legs. Sam stares, and strains, and listens to her own harsh gasps as Teyla peels back an oval of wax and licks the tender skin beneath it.

"You are a soldier," Teyla murmurs. "I like to see you fight. I like to win."

Sam whimpers, and stops trying not to.


End file.
